Your soul is mine!
by Blye Ivory
Summary: Maka and Soul fought a beast,but it is not just an easy enemy cause its a  Soul Collector!and it wants maka's soul.


_A/N: this is my second attempt on writing a fanfic..please review and tell me how it went ^^thanks!__.._

_Disclaimer:I Don't own Soul Eater_

_

* * *

_

"Your going to pay for this!" maka said as she wipe the blood that pours down from her temple down to her cheek.

"maka be careful, it looks like this one is strong" soul in scythe form said to his meister , as the monstrous beast in front of them started to flash its very long claws,

For a skilled meister like maka,fighting someone is a piece of cake. But to fight in some secluded place like a _narrow alley,_ it can be a bit of a problem_._

It was a dark night, the only light that they can see comes from the grinning moon above death city. Yet the two partners had to fight a beast, and in a place like this, a dark narrow alley. Good thing maka's small figure can still fit to this.

Maka dodged another attack from the beast, she managed to kick it right on its face. Unluckily, it got a hold of her ankle. Tightening the grip on her it lifted her upside-down, suddenly the beast spoke up,

"mmm..that smell ,the scent of your soul is very tasty…..it gives an undeniable aroma…I must have it under my collection!" the beast said while licking its drooling mouth

"eew!don't get your face near me! And you won't have my soul because I'm going to take **yours** first." Maka managed to pull her scythe from the bewildered beast, unaware of maka's actions the beast's body had been cut by the scythe

"y-you!" the beast said weakly. "y-you think you can run away w-with that _wanted_ s-soul of yours?"

"maka don't listen to him! Finish him off, just seeing his face makes me wanna puke."

"okay, here I go!" maka threw another blow of her scythe on the beast's body ..

The cut on the beast's body is glowing madly and after this, its torso is slowly disappearing leaving only his shimmering dark red kishin soul,that is now floating in mid-air.

Soul transforms back to his human form, slouch as always wearing his spartoi uniform alongside his white hair.

"ya!meal time!" soul said licking his lower lip then ate the kishin soul.. "tasty as always" he said grinning at his disgusted meister

"ee~~still gross for me. Can't you just eat it when I'm not looking? Just seeing you eat _that_ makes me sick." Maka complained to her partner

"Enough now tiny-tits we better be going. You know, it's a bit late I don't want your papa to think about nasty things of what I've done to you" soul said glancing at his wristwatch

_**MAKA-CHOP!**_

"I'm not in the mood on some of your dirty insults Soul Eater, Just take me home, now!"

"okay okay I got it" said soul rubbing his head…"geez, woman."

he said in an almost whisper tone voice

"soul I _heard_ that."

* * *

After the night they fought the beast there's been something that kept on bothering soul. The beast's words.

"_y-you!" the beast said weakly. "y-you think you can run away w-with that wanted s-soul of yours?"_

Soul who just woke up and sat on one of their chairs in their small but tidy kitchen, and maka who's on the sink washing her hands. He didn't know why, but there's a feeling of uneasiness in him.

"Good morning soul! Breakfast is ready better be fast .I don't want to be late for school."

But soul hadn't paid any attention, he's just thinking that he should talk to professor. Stein about this beast. He might help him after all.

"hey.."

maka poked him in the cheek to get his attention, he seems lost in space

"ah…oh yeah right,s-school"

Soul said as if he listened to every word his meister had said

"you okay?"

"um,,yeah"he nodded

"you sure?"

She questioned him again with those curious-innocent looking eyes of her.

"yeah..just feelin' a bit..what d'ya call this,,, _weird _.."soul avoided his meister's eyes."um..can we see professor. stein after class?"

"of course, if there's something bothering you, we mustn't hesitate on asking professor. stein.. It must be the black blood?" maka said as if she's a know-it-all.

"geez,what did you have for breakfast, an encyclopedia?" soul said mockingly to shove off the awkward atmosphere present in their room.

**MAKA-CHOP!**

"ouch!" soul can only say

"just eat. and be _fast_."

"okay okay I got it!"

* * *

_okay~~~how was it guys?please review,thanks :)))))_


End file.
